That's what makes you beautiful
by cutiegirl1040
Summary: What if Harry defeated Lord Voldermort onece and for all as a baby and his parents survived. Harry and Hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at Hogwarts

Hermione arrived at platform nine and three quarters alone again, her parents had dropped her off far enough away from kings cross station to not be considered related to people like her. They didn't even pretend to be okay with her "special talent" although they seemed happy enough to pack her off to school only to be seen at summer. She weaved through dozens of people to find a carriage door and dragged her huge trunk into the train; it bumped the step of the train.

"Owww, watch where you're going with that trunk!" said an angry boy behind

"Um sorry, but it's rather big and it must have knocked you, sorry again" she stuttered

"Yeah well, we'll just get out of my way okay" said the boy pushing past her and storming away

Hermione was used to people acting like this towards her but she expected Hogwarts to be different, after all these people were just like her weren't they? Perhaps not.

As she walked down the aisle she finally found an empty carriage, got out a book and put her trunk up. She had barely got to the second page when the door opened and the boy from before entered and shut the door quickly and sat down not saying a word. He opened his trunk and pulled out a cloak which he then put around him, the cloak was worn and considering this boy was dressed quite expensively it looked pretty ridiculous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he said before getting up and moving to another seat and then another "Hang on can you see me?"

"Well yes your right there obviously?" she said confused by why he would think she wouldn't be able to see him

"Strange. Potter by the way, Harry Potter but you obviously know that" he said still under the cloak

"Hermione Granger, did you know my name? I didn't know who you are" she said

"What why would I know your name and you not know mine? Are you mental? I'm Harry Potter, you know the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time" he said staring at Hermione "You genuinely don't know who I am"

Hermione shook her head she had no idea who this boy was or why there were people screaming Harry Potter's on the train and running around the train. Harry was now bored with her and texting o n his phone which Hermione found a bit rude and suddenly announced he was leaving. What the hell just happened? Hermione thought as she watched the boy leave with the cloak still covering him, maybe he was just mad?

Harry picked up his trunk and left the carriage, what a strange girl, everyone knew how he defeated Lord Voldermort as a baby and saved his parents from death, every man, women and child in the wizarding world celebrated that night. Ever since he could remember people would shower him in gifts and tell him how brave he was and how his was a hero, he parents used to think that he would grow up to be arrogant but Harry wasn't arrogant, Harry was better than everybody else in every way possible.

He already had a little ginger haired sidekick and girl begging to see him, Harry was overjoyed eleven years of age and girls were already throwing themselves at him. Result. In all fairness it was mainly because he defeated Voldermort but still he was a sex God in his own right or so he thought. Meanwhile amidst all his adoring fans a bushy haired girl was sitting all alone wondering what the big deal was about this arrogant idiot.

The train slowly came to a halt and Harry took of his cloak and stepped outside the carriage and onto the platform, it was raining and people were rushing into the boats. He was with Ron who was paddling twice as fast in order to make up for Harry to just sit there, he looked back to see Hermione on her own struggling to paddle. He faced forward feeling a bit guilt that he wasn't doing anything whilst she and ron were working extra hard and then he saw the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione collapsed onto her bed; there were four other girls in her dormitory all giggling and making friends but none of them seemed to want to be friends with her. She didn't need them anyway, she was going to learn magic and do something better with her life than what everyone expected of her in non-magic school, this was her one chance and she was not going to blow it, not with these giggly girls or with that stupid arrogant Potter boy, I mean what's so great about him? No she didn't need any of that.

She got changed, brushed her teeth and got into bed, by now the lights were off but she could still hear faint whispers and the occasional giggle, once or twice she heard bushy hair and huge teeth but it was something she was used to by now thanks to bullying in the non-magic world. She ignored them and got out her charms book, makes sense to catch up with all the kids who grew up with magic right?

Meanwhile in an adjacent Harry was sprawled across his bed talking about girls and eating bertie bott every flavoured beans, and they weren't kidding about it being every flavour. After eating a liver bean he gave every dodgy looking one his new sidekick Ron. Ron wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer but he was defiantly loyal and not stalkerish like most people here. It wasn't the first time things like this had happened but he missed being at home with his parents in London where he didn't have to deal with this.

The next morning Harry woke up to find an empty room, and a house elf standing over him.

"Harry Potter is late for class, Dobby came to wake him up" said the Dobby getting off of the bed

"Hang on where was everyone else? How come they didn't wake me up?" asked Harry looking around at all the empty beds

"Mr Weasley said to let you sleep and to wake you up in time but Dobby forgot and now Dobby must punish himself for his mistake..." said Dobby now beginning to bang his head on the wall "Dobby must remember, Dobby must remember"

"Dobby stop! Stop! You're going to bleed!" shouted Harry pulling the little house elf away from the wall "Look your bleeding ill take you to the hospital wing, which is where?"

"Ground floor second corridor along after the great hall, you'll need to go along the corridor then down the stairs, but I'll just walk there myself I'm fine" said Dobby before attempting to walk and then falling over.

Hermione was nervously writing down all the theory for the living draught potion when the dungeon door flung open and Harry Potter walked in, or rather strolled in and he took a seat beside his ginger friend.

"Mr Potter, Why are you twenty-five minutes late to this class?, Do you have something better to do on the first lesson of term than practise the fine art of potion making?" said Professor Snape in his slow droning tone

"No sir, I was helping an injured house elf get to the hospital wing" said Harry and the whole class laughed assuming he was joking

"Well then if you insist on making up ridiculous stories then I'll have to take 10 points from Gryffindor and 10 for being late, try not to make it a habit because I don't care if we have celebrity in my class you will be treated exactly the same as any other student" said Snape

"but sir-" began Harry

"It's not up for discussion now move to the front next to Granger, I don't want you at the back with Weatherby"

"It's Weasley sir"

"Just move to the front Potter!

Harry slammed his books down on the chair next to Hermione and sat down on the chair, he had his arms crossed and looked solemn.

"You know you don't have to be all sulky, you were a bit rude to him"

"Shut up Mudblood"

The whole room went silent and Hermione went bright red, she had been less than a day and she already knew what it means but she never imagined anyone would be cruel enough to say it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I didn't mean it, it just slipped out okay" said Harry after school

"No, it didn't just slip out, your an insensitive git and I never want to talk to you again okay" shouted Hermione

Harry watched her run off and sighed, he didn't even need this girl to like him, every else did. So what if one person didn't like him she was a freak anyway, nobody normal writes down that much in a lesson, he hoped he would never write that much in a year. Yet what he said, he know was out of order calling her that.

"Well done Potter, Someone should put her in her place" said a blond haired pale looking boy smirking "Mudbloods like her don't deserve to be here"

"Look Malfoy, I know who your father was and quite frankly I don't associate with the children of death eaters and also I didn't mean to say that, Snape just annoyed me and she took his side and..."

"Whatever Potter, Go make up with your girlfriend for all I care"

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting by the fire in the common room reading a book, she had almost finished when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry standing behind her with a plate of roast dinner which smelled delicious considering she had missed dinner.

"I know you're still angry with me but I didn't see you at dinner so yeah I got you some"

"I'm only accepting this because I haven't eaten yet and the food here is great, this doesn't mean I hate you any less"

"I know I just thought you might be hungry"

"Right, well you can go now I still need to do Potions homework"

"Okay, I'm leaving now" he said backing away from her and smiling, yeah she would forgive him he thought silently

The next morning Hermione woke up to find that all the showers were used by her roommates who seemed to take hours, luckily they told her that there was another shower if you go up the other stairs adjacent to the ones to her dormitory.

Sure enough there was another dormitory where the showers were all empty due to the occupiers being asleep, funny though there seemed to be a lack of anything but soap, toothbrushes and shower gel. When she had finished washing her hair she grabbed her towel, put it around herself and stepped out to see Harry, He turned around saw her and smiled.

"What are you doing in here, get out!" she shouted but he just stood there smiling

"Actually I think I can stay given that's its the boys bathroom, you can stay if you want though?"

Hermione ran to her bedroom as fast as she could, freezing and furious at the other girls and at Harry, God he was such an idiot. Although technically she broke into his dormitory and asked him to leave and also he wasn't leering at her like the other boys but still she still hadn't forgiven him for calling her a mudblood. That's why she couldn't look him the eye, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening Hermione was sitting on the floor of the library alone reading a book when she heard somebody come in. Harry came and sat down beside her and Hermione pretended to ignore his presence but this just made him smile because a little crease appeared on her forehead as she resisted the urge to talk to him.

"Hey, Hermione whatcha reading?"

"Nothing"

"Oh well it looks interesting"

"Well why you be interested in what mudbloods are reading I thought you only associated with pure bloods like Malfoy and Weasley"

"Look I'm sorry it just slipped out I swear I was just so angry at Snape and Malfoys an idiot besides my mums muggleborn, I really didn't mean it, I'm so sorry"

"Yeah well, what did you want?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you, Aren't you cold? its freezing in here"

"I'm fine and if that's all you wa-" she began

"Your shivering, I'll go light the fire"

"No you don't have to, I'm fine really"

Harry despite this began to murmur spells trying to light a fire but resulting to trying to rub the pieces of wood together before they suddenly set on fire.

"Haha muggle tactics have beaten the mighty magic!" shouted Harry triumphantly

"Actually I used a spell because you are clearly useless" she said laughing at his geekiness "You know I think I like you like this"

"Like what" he said sitting down next to her, a little too close perhaps

"Like not showing off or being stupid, I like you being you"

"I like being me too"

Hermione looked up at him and saw that he had a smudge of charcoal on his face so went to go wipe it away when he smiled.

"What? Why are you smiling you had charcoal on your nose"

"Oh nothing, anyway I meant to ask you something, do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?"

"Uh no actually, but its getting late I should probably go to bed now"

"Yeah me too, Yeah I could walk with you back... if you want obviously because if you don't want to..."

"No its fine it's kind of dark and we've only been here two days so at least if I get lost I'm not alone"

When they got to the two staircases to each of their dormitories they stopped and Hermione politely said good night leaving Harry to think about what just happened, usually with girls it was pretty simple they liked him, he chose the pretty ones and that was that but with Hermione he couldn't figure it out.

They both had Charms first lesson and when Harry saw Hermione he wasn't exactly sure how to react so to save both of them embarrassment he simply smiled at Hermione who smiled back weakly. Perhaps he had dreamed last night because last night it seemed like she had almost forgiven him for the situation which he will not bring up in his mind in case she can read minds or something and is reminded of 'that thing' which will not be mentioned this side of his grave.

After class Harry watched Hermione go down the third corridor despite all Gryffindors having defence against the dark arts upstairs so he followed her a little bit curious as to where she was going, then when she went downstairs into the dungeons but when followed down the steps he found that she had vanished so he wandered aimlessly down the corridors until he saw her and malfoy kissing, had he been less blinded by what he saw perhaps he would have noticed that Malfoy was pushing into her a little hard, or that he had two wands in his trouser pocket or perhaps that a single tiny tear was running down Hermione pale face, but Harry didn't bother with the details he took one look and ran off to class trying desperately to forget last night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that's its been ages since I updated but I've been really bust with family coming over and other stuff like but I promise this chapter will be EXTRA long :)**

DAY 1

Hermione woke up in to smell bacon cooking from downstairs, now in her seventh year she's staying at Ron's house for the summer holidays and today's the day when school starts, it's also the day that Harry and his parents comes over for breakfast which by judging from the chatter downstairs she must be late for. Hermione picks up a top and shorts from her trunk and finds some sunglasses because it's been immensely hot recently and that trains going to be all stuffy and horrible. She tied back her wavy hair and walked downstairs to see everybody seated around the long table looking at her since she had obviously overslept; she sat down next to her best friend/ boyfriend Ron. On the other side of her was Ron's other best friend Harry and despite having a mutual best friend they didn't really get on that well.

Just as Hermione was about to grab a piece of bacon and a couple sausages from the tray in front of her, the Weasley's owl flew through the window only to skid on the table and slid into a bowl of baked beans flicking beans at several of the guests eating breakfast. The owl appeared to have two envelopes in its beak and seemed to be struggling as it dropped the letters almost as soon as it landed luckily not dropping them in the beans. Ron picked up the letters and handed them to the two people either side of him, Hermione turned it over to see the shiny gold Hogwarts seal on it. She pulled of the seal careful not to damage it too much as it was so pretty and shiny, and slide the letter out to see that there was something in the bottom, a shiny head girl badge. Hermione gasped to see Harry also pulling out a similar badge. Everyone congratulated them and after a bit of chatter went back to breakfast, Ron seemed happy for them but he felt a sting of jealousy that he had not been chosen.

"Hey, you alright?" Hermione said to Ron, he had remained silent since handing her the letter and she wasn't sure how he felt about it all

"Yeah, of course I guess we will hardly see each other though, what with you being head girl and me being head boy" he joked "but seriously you deserved it, though what Harry's done to deserve it I will never know, he's relied on being the golden boy too much"

Hermione glanced back at Harry who was being teased by Fred and George about being head boy, they were so immature even Harry who seemed to be boasting about how little work he did and how he got 9 outstanding and 2 Exceeds expectation O. without revising just because he just kicked back. Which was not true, Hermione knew for a fact he spend hours sitting by the fire with her and Ron revising and then freaking out the week before because he claimed he didn't know anything, yeah real kicked back.

Mrs Weasley's announced that they ought to be setting off for kings cross station so they all climbed into Mr Weasley's ford, which was much bigger in the inside than the outside. When they reached the station Harry reminded Hermione that they would need to go to the prefect's carriage to tell them what they need to do and stuff, Hermione lifted her trunk up the step and it bumped against Harry shin causing him to shout loudly and turn around.

"Funny though, happened the first time and the last time" he said still whimpering from the pain

"You're welcome" Hermione joked, maybe this year would be different in terms of actually getting on instead of pretending to in front of Ron

"Alright prefects, what you need to do show all the first years to the boats and then get them into the hall, after the ceremony take them to their dorms, got it?" harry told the prefects who murmered yes

"Not being really detailed like where are the boats or anything, last year the head boy..." said one cocky fifth year

"That's all alright, not scat before I put you all in detention for undermining me"

"Harry!"

"Joking! I'm joking alright!, just you, the one who questions my power" said Harry before making Darth vader noised and stealing an umbrella and wielding it like a sword at the fourth year.

Hermione snatched it out of his hand and handed it back to a slightly scared little girl, they then left the carriage and went back to their head boy/girl carriage.

"What are you doing Harry? Do you take any of this seriously?"

"Yeah of course they just need a little fun, they all look so uptight"

"Yeah well assaulting them..."

"I did not assult anybody"

"I believe you pointed a umbrella at someone"

"That's pointing at them to single them out as an arrogant twat not assault"

"Well i guess he's not the only one being an arrogant twat; perhaps I should hit you with an umbrella"

"Ahah you wouldn't" he said before Hermione hit him with a book that was beside her "OOOOOWWHHH that was book not an umbrella so uh you just assaulted me"

"GOD SHUT UP!"]

"Enjoying being heads of the school I see" said Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway " I hope I didn't make a mistake recommending you two to be head boy and head girl"

"No professor" Harry and Hermione said together and Professor McGonagall walked passed them without saying anything.

"Uhoh" said Harry


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the confusion with the last chapter, it is supposed to go from first year to seventh year because the first year is a kind of prologue so you understand the seventh year bit so yeah all will be explained in the next few chapters... :D**

"_Uhoh" said Harry_

Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs and he sat down without a word. His expression reminded Hermione of one of the petrified students her, Harry and Ron had saved after the chamber of secrets was opened by Malfoy's father who snuck into the school. Hermione sighed, Harry was so dramatic, even when he was just a teensy bit upset he had to be over emotional and go into a strop.

"Look she's not going to tell on us or anything, it was just a little hiccup" she said slightly bored at having to babysit Harry, it wasn't something included in the letter Professor send her that morning and she certainly wasn't looking forward to sharing the huge head girl/boy dormitory with Harry who would undoubtly use this as a means to annoy her immensely.

"No it's not that it's..." he said looking Hermione up and down "nothing, it's nothing just leave me alone, okay?"

"Righty then" said Hermione sitting back in her seat

"Righty then? Really Hermione, really?"

"Yes Harry, Righty then"

"God, you're so..."

"let me guess annoying? Stupid? Old fashioned perhaps?"

"Wholesome"

"I think I'd rather annoying or stupid to be honest"

"Whatever 'mione"

" Don't call me that"

"Why not? Ron does"

"Yeah that's because me and Ron are friends, you one the other hand..."

"Hang on, Ron's **your friend**, are you denying your going out with him"

"What? No!"

"Hmmm seems like your having trouble in your relationship"

"We are not having trouble in our relationship, your just twisting my words, I'm not in love with somebody else!" Hermione shouted not quite realising what she had said until Harry gasped.

"Wait what? I never said you were in love with someone else"

"Well... oh look we're here already lets go and help the prefects"

"But we don't need to..."

"Harry, go and help the damn prefects!"

"The hell I am, I'm missing dinner and heading straight up to our dorm, coming?"

"uh no"

"but you don't know the password so you would have to wait outside all night..."

"Your unbelievable, tell me the password"

"Nah"

"Fine I'll come with you then"

"Ahah yes, I have won!"

"Oh jesus"

When they arrived at a painting of a stag and an otter, Harry stopped and pulled out his wand. Hermione confused, did the same.

Harry shouted "Wingardium leviosa"

The painting slowly rose out of its position and revealed an door which Harry then opened to reveal the dormitory which made Hermione gasp.

It was beautiful, there was a common room in the middle with two huge bedrooms. The bedrooms were painted red and gold and there were lion crests on almost everything. In the centre was a large double bed with red velvet drapes and a gold silk throw with the worlds "amare et sapere vix deo conceditur" and even though Hermione had never done Latin at school before it sounded very grand and pretty.

Harry on the other hand seemed less impressed with the throws embroidery and seemed to be more distracted by the fact that the bed were pretty bouncy and so he began jumping on his, throwing the sheets on the floor narrowly missing a rather expensive looking lamp that looked like it belonged in a museum rather than a seventeen year old boys bedroom. Typical.

Hermione walked in to see Harry fiddling with a radio he had found and he had somehow managed to get a signal from capital fm which usually broadcasts in London rather than way out in the country in a place that didn't technically exist, but that's magic for you. He turned round, saw her and smiled at her, a song had just come on and Harry began to start singing along and jumping around like a teenage girl which made Hermione smile.

You're in control  
>Pressin' pause on my heartbeat<br>Someone stole all the air  
>So I can't speak now<br>I know the chase is on  
>I feel as though<br>My time has come

How many times do I fly  
>Through your head space<br>Now it's speeding away  
>From the safe place<p>

Yeah, your skin  
>The touch, the kiss<br>The rush too much  
>And here it comes<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning<p>

We touch like,  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning now<p>

Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Just you and me and the  
>Coats in the back room<br>Learning things they don't  
>Teach in the classroom<p>

Now, you're here  
>I feel the fear<br>But everything  
>Is oh so clear<p>

I've been addicted to you  
>Since the first hit<br>Out of control like a surge of electric

Yeah, your skin  
>The touch, the kiss<br>The rush, too much  
>And here it comes<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning<p>

We touch like,  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning now<p>

Oh oh  
>Oh oh<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

Your skin, the touch  
>The kiss, too much<br>Your skin, the touch  
>The kiss, the rush<br>Your skin, the touch  
>The kiss, too much<br>The rush, the rush  
>The rush, the rush<p>

When your lips touch mine  
>It's the kiss of life<br>I know  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning<p>

We touch like,  
>Like it's our first time<br>Oh oh  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning now<p>

Oh oh  
>Oh oh<p>

"Oh my god your such a dork"

"Oh come one you know you loved it" Harry said jumping down from the bed where he had been doing a really bad air guitar moments earlier. He walked closer to Hermione, so close that their heads were centimetres apart, and then he stopped and for a second all was silent, nobody said a word. A couple more seconds passed before Harry stepped back and said "Right well it's getting late, we should probably go and unpack"


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione woke up to find that the content of her trunk was sprawled around her room and that she had no idea whereabouts her robes were. Thanks to a new school rule that said students don't need to wear uniform as long as they had their robes on, Hermione slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before finding her robes on the armchair in the common room. When she had finished changing she walked into the common room to catch up on reading before breakfast when Harry stepped out of their shared bathroom wearing nothing but a thin towel. Hermione merely glanced at him before sitting down and getting her book out, not exactly what Harry had imagined would happen.

Harry sat down on one of the red and gold chairs opposite and looked at her, why was she not attracted to him; he knew she was going out with his best friend but still, come on. He looked at her more intensely as if the answer was somewhere written in her face very tiny. When she looked up she raised her eyebrow and went back to her book. With this Harry gave up and got his books ready for school, maybe she was a lesbian. That's what he reassured himself over and over until he wondered why he was.

Hermione arrived at her first lesson slightly late, not for professor Flitwick to say anything, but late enough for everyone to notice her as she came in, not particularly good when you're having charms with Slytherins who seemed to have gotten more vocal with their abuse recently especially since punishments were lot less slack since the start of sixth year. After the walk of shame she sat down between Harry and Ron, as per usual since second year when she became friends with Ron and Harry always just seemed to be around. She got out her charms book and began making notes on what Professor Flitwick was saying when Harry nudged her hard in the arm and jogged her.

"What!" Hermione whispered looking at the huge mark that she had made in the middle of her notes.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see us after Charms, probably about yesterday"

"Right well thanks for getting me in trouble already" she said getting back to her note coping

"You're welcome" said Harry sarcastically and began coping off Hermione's notes

After Charms class they both left Ron and went to go see Professor McGonagall in her office. McGonagall was standing by an old record player when they arrived in the classroom.

"Good to see you both have made it on time; I had my reservations about you two as head boy and girl" she said walking over to them "Well enough about that, the Yule ball will be in December and we only have two months to prepare, or rather you do"

"Wait, I thought the Yule ball was only during the triwizard tournament and we only had one of those three years ago?" said Hermione

"Well that brings me to the next item in the agenda, the triwizard tournament which will be hosted by the ladies of beaubaxtons"

"Wait so this time I can enter?" said Harry no doubt imagining battling dragons or rescuing girls from lakes and winning like Cedric Diggory had done the time before .(_Since Voldermort died, Harry never got entered, Cedric Diggory never died and so he won it) _

"Unfortunately since you are a Head Boy you will be working with the head boys and girls of the other schools to organise the Yule ball and the other events so you will be unable to compete, I'm sorry Potter but I can't bend the rules for you"

"It's alright professor, I understand" he said turning to leave

"One more thing, I expect you on the train tomorrow nice and early to go to beaubaxtons"

As they walked to their dormitory Harry was still complaining about how he couldn't enter but at least now Hermione was zoning him out so she didn't have to listen to his whining, I mean it was just a competition. When we he going to learn that things don't always work out for him, she certainly knew that.

"Hermione, why do you think Dumbledore picked me to be the head boy and not Ron?" he suddenly said

"Gee I dunno, is this some kind of ego booster thing or what?"

"No, I just wondered why he would choose me, I never do homework, I don't do anything g constructive with my time and I basically do what I want"

"Oh, well maybe he thinks it would be good for you, you know give you a purpose or something"

Harry looked at her for a second before going into the balcony. From there he called Hermione and with a bemused look on her face she followed him, before gasping at what she saw.

"Shhhh" he said

"Harry nobody can hear us we're in a private balcony, in a private common room, in a private tower and the nearest place is the astronomy tower where nobody has classes."

"Good, now you've admitted there's nobody around I can serve my purpose"

And then he kissed her


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry, just don't" Hermione sad sadly "Please just don't"

"Right then, well I best be going then"

"Harry I'm sorry"

"Nope it's okay I get it, I crossed the line"

Harry walked inside grabbed his bag and slumped it over his shoulder. Great. Perfect. He had just made a complete and utter fool of himself in front of his best friend's girlfriend. Of course she was in love with Ron, he had just been so stupid to see it, why would that have changed in two days? But then he thought back what had happened before everything.

"_Harry walked down the seventh floor corridor alone gripping his wand tightly in his hand, he stopped when he saw a familiar light skinned boy with almost white hair. Malfoy smirked at him, Harry had never wanted to punch him so hard or worse. All of a sudden a girl who he vaguely recognised appeared from nowhere, and looked straight at him as a single tear dripped down her cheek which she wiped away, she looked messy and more disorientated but he couldn't keep her eyes of her, she was becoming paler and paler until she became almost ghostlike, like there was nothing left of her."_

Harry woke up to see that his pillow was ripped and a large proportion of the stuffing scattered around his bed and the floor, he had trouble remembering what he would have dreamed of that would make him do that to his pillow that always seemed oddly durable. But however hard he tried all he could remember was the girl crying; he remembered her in great detail, the tiredness in her red swollen eyes, and the bruise on her neck and almost disturbingly the great red stain on her long white dress. Harry shook his head now trying desperately to forget, but no matter how hard he tried the image still haunted him. As he got up he happened to glance at the time before, suddenly getting changed and packing his trunk, it was already 7:50 and the train was due to leave at ten past eight, Harry briefly considered trying to rush breakfast but when he realised that he still had to run across the grounds he dismissed this idea.

Hermione was sitting patiently in the common room with her trunk neatly packed all ready for the trip, she glanced at her clock, it was 8:00. This was getting ridiculous she thought getting up and opening Harry's closed bedroom door. It swung open to see the raven haired boy wearing nothing but jeans. He grinned at her before motioning for her to shut the door. Typical, only he would be proud of being half dressed, not that there was anything to be not proud of...

Eventually, they both made it to the train with little time to spare. When they both managed to sit down they realised that would be a long overnight journey, in a little compartment, just the two of them, alone. Hermione stepped out for some air, or so she told Harry despite it being a train and the only windows being in the carriages, before entering the Slytherins compartment. There she sat down not looking anyone in the eye and holding back tears. She didn't say a word, not a whisper nor a scream and nobody said anything to her or asked if she was okay because all she was, was a stupid mudblood and that was all she would ever be. After all was done she got up and went back to Harry, lovely, nice Harry. That was just it though.

Harry woke up to hear Hermione closing the compartment door behind her, obviously trying not to wake him up. She was clearly shivering and looking pale as ever.

"Get some air then?" Harry said sitting up and stretching

"What?... oh right yeah" She said getting a thin blanket from her trunk

"You were gone ages, did you go and see Ron and that lot" he said eyeing her suspiciously

"Oh no, I didn't see them, I went to go see some other friends"

"Oh right, well I've basically slept all this time so I might go and see them while you sleep"

Harry walked to the next Gryffindor compartment where he found Ron who greeted him with open arms, literally.

"You seen Hermione here?" he asked innocently

"No haven't seen her, I would have seen her if she went this way"

"But Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the rest of the Gryffindor compartments are that way, our compartment is the last one, between Griffindor and Sly-"

Harry looked out of the windows between the compartments, fixed shut. He quickly said his goodbyes before returning to their compartment to see Hermione sleeping on the seat looking freezing; the blanket had fallen off so he picked it up and placed it over her. He looked at her face before realising that it was unbelievably pale and her eyes looked a bit swollen in this light and he could make out a faint bruise on his neck.

**Review what you think will happen... just wondering what people are thinking about this whole Hermione thing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in agggeeesssss but ill make it up in like five chapter i pwrommisssee**

Hermione woke up to find Harry standing over her shaking her and shouting at her to get up, his hair was rugged from not brushing his hair yet and he looked at bit awkward about having to lean over her to wake her up. She looked around; everything was nicely packed away even though she was sure it had been a mess when she went to sleep last night. Speaking of which the shirt she was wearing was certainly not hers, it looked more like one of Harry's...

"'Mione get up we'll be there soon" Harry said pulling the blanket off of her to see she was just wearing underwear and one of his shirts.

"Give me that" she said pulling back the blanket

She turned round and got changed into whatever was at the top of her trunk; she quickly brushed her hair and got out a book. She sat with her legs up on the seat and she rested the book on her thighs. Harry glanced over to see her smiling at whatever she was reading, god her smile was cute.

"Hey 'Mione, watcha reading?" Harry said trying to manoeuvre his head to look at the cover but Hermione's knees were in the way and he ended up looking like a perve.

"Don't call me that" she said without a glance in his direction

"Fine what are you reading then?" He said with a smile

"Picture of Dorian Gray" she said raising the cover to show him

"Muggle story, eh 'Mione" be said smirking

"Yep Muggle story" she said going back to the book

"Fine, well I'm bored so its Ipod time" he said plugging in his earphones

_Yo, you might hear me make a racket like Wilson__  
><em>_Cause I love summer no Rachel Bilson (YES)__  
><em>_The winter will come,__  
><em>_We just have parties inside it's still fun,__  
><em>_(We're jammin') pump this (We're bangin'),__  
><em>_Chase your boyfriend let's 'av him,__  
><em>_We're rowdy, girls make our judgement cloudy,__  
><em>_but when the sun comes up we're still alcys,__  
><em>_We don't wanna be lowsy, or shameless,__  
><em>_but we're running round like we're brainless,__  
><em>_now I've got grass stains on my brand new white trainers__  
><em>_(ON MY BRAND NEW WHITE TRAINERS)__  
><em>_Ummmm... I know a few guys hate us,__  
><em>_they're as compelling as neighbours so laters,__  
><em>_it's blaters we've got our own sound, you know now,__  
><em>_so go wild and get hosed down, n-no no___

_Chorus__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets (x4)__  
><em>_WHAT__  
><em>_Let's get down with the down with the (x3)__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets___

_When I get down,__  
><em>_I get respect now,__  
><em>_and when our tunes drops,__  
><em>_you know it makes your head bounce,__  
><em>_yeah I move with the flow,__  
><em>_and when I enter the room it shows,__  
><em>_I move sick (WHEN I DANCE)__  
><em>_then chicks (WANNA DANCE)__  
><em>_move in and move quick (WHEN I DANCE)__  
><em>_at risk (WHEN I DANCE)__  
><em>_just be careful you don't lose your chick (WHEN I DANCE)__  
><em>_that might just happen,__  
><em>_so listen deep,__  
><em>_stick with your madame,__  
><em>_or she might just leave__  
><em> 

_CHORUS__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets (x4)__  
><em>_WHAT__  
><em>_Let's get down with the down with the (x3)__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets___

_Ummm... how much sound from the brass to the air,__  
><em>_will it take, to put your bras in the air? (HARDEN ME THERE)__  
><em>_just don't pretend that,__  
><em>_if I wasn't older you wouldn't wanna dance with me yeaaah__  
><em>_you're the last of my fears,__  
><em>_I was top boy of the class in my year,__  
><em>_well not really but I was half way there,__  
><em>_and I coulda been the headmaster so yeah__  
><em>_got vibes and charisma (lighter and rizla)__  
><em>_baccy and filter (shine for me mister)__  
><em>_I want the sun to (SH-I-I-INE)__  
><em>_till I'm looking at a bright blue (SKY-Y-Y)__  
><em>_yes, and we drop it like anvils,__  
><em>_bring your whole crew to a stand still, still,__  
><em>_stick us on at clubs tonight and I__  
><em>_guarantee that no body would stand still___

_CHORUS__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets (x4)__  
><em>_WHAT__  
><em>_get down with the down with the (x3)__  
><em>_YEAH YEAH__  
><em>_Let's get down with the trumpets_

_Freestyle jamming *__**Yes I did just add freestyle jamming to the song lyrics ;)***_

Suddenly everyone was moving around and heading to the doors as the train slowly grinded to a halt, Harry and Hermione got up with everyone else and managed to keep to the back of the flood of people trying to get off the train and see beauxbatons for the first time. The truth was that beautiful was the only word to describe the grand castle.

The castle was set amidst the forest in front of some mountains, the stone walls were painted white with pale blue turrets*. The windows were tainted blue and everything seemed so wintry, the pine trees in the distance seemed to be snow topped despite it being the beginning of September. People rushed out of the big wooden doors eager to greet the visitors. The girls flooded the courtyard eager and many boys were sizing up the ones they fancied, basically them all. One girl is particular everyone stared at, the other girls parted to let her through and even from far away Harry could tell she was the most beautiful, her skin was pale white and her long blonde hair shone in the wintry sun, she smiled as everybody stopped rushing over to stare at her and blew them all a kiss, she then turned around and walked away as if she was already bored with the students that Hogwarts had brought.

Upon arrival everyone was called to the grand hall which was if truth be told, more grand and beautiful than at Hogwarts, it was also big enough to fit all three schools in comfortably something that Hogwarts had not been able to manage despite removing all the tables and forcing students to stand instead. The hall had been decorated for the occasion with light blue silk and gold rimming everything looked so majestic Harry had never really known the difference between a castle and a palace but this was most certainly a palace. Shame he couldn't enter the triwizard tournament, that would really be the icing on the cake, although by the look of the beauxbatons gril this trip would not be an entire waste of time. Some of them were already smiling at her and flicking their hair, result!

Hermione sat down on the only table with space on since she had been helping the first and second years, Harry had gone off it had taken her twice as long and so she sat down next to an extremely handsome Durmstrang boy who seemed fine with her sitting next to him, although she was entirely comfortable with his wandering hands. Nonetheless the feast was almost over and all that had to be done was unveil the triwizard cup which Hermione could see the outline of underneath a blue satin cloth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy and felt sick, she had to get out of there; everything was all of a sudden a million times more out of focus and the Durmstrang boy putting his arm round her waist was the final straw. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden she was somewhere else, she was in a room with Harry, just Harry and everything was perfect. Eventually she had to open her eyes, people were wondering what was wrong, Hermione surveyed the room and Malfoy was gone, she felt even more anxious not knowing where he was or what he was doing.

***Oh yes I do know the word for the top of a tower thank you very much :)* **


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here" said Hermione sitting down on one of the comfy armchairs "I didn't think big happy celebrations were your thing"

"Not really, but pretty girls definitely are" said the boy sitting opposite her, he picked up a crystallised pear, examined it and placed it back in the pale blue fruit bowl.

Hermione blushed before walking over to the fireplace, in accordance with the decor it was a silvery blue colour.

"I'm sorry about what they said; they just don't get it you know" said the boy walked over to Hermione

*FLASHBACK*

_Hermione walked out the carriage with the false pretence of 'getting some air', she pulled open the door to the next compartment and the usually noisy and lively carriage became silent, glaring at the unwelcome guess. Ignoring this Hermione sat down next to her 'friend', her friend being the boy she was desperately in love with who obviously didn't feel the same way. The train jolted and a trunk fell down from the luggage racks above and hit Hermione, she carried on anyway until she reached the fourth compartment from the door. Hermione had expected them to at least talk to her, she was after all friends with their friend, but everyone was silent as though not talking would make her go away. Eventually Hermione left, tired and bored._

"It's okay, I expect Ron and Harry would have been the same" she replied simply as if the rejection from his friends was something that didn't even matter to her

"Harry? Since when have you been friends with Harry, I thought you didn't like him"

"Oh well, he'd probably find some way to turn this around and make me look bad in front of McGonagall"

The boy laughed this off whilst wondering if he could really trust what Hermione was saying.

Meanwhile Harry, noticing Hermione's absence from the table got up and begun walking to their shared head boy/girl dormitory, on the way he heard shouting so he rushed to see what was going on, He glanced into a classroom to see what was going on, Malfoy was kissing some poor girl and then he realised who that poor girl he was assaulting was, and it was like he had somehow he had always known.

Hermiones POV

Malfoy had finally admitted he liked her and she was over the moon, he started tickling her and her screams of "get off of me" had attracted the attention of a wandering student, so he had closed the door so they could be in private. The thought of Ron finding out seemed, insignificant as a posed to the thought of everyone finding out. Griffindors and Slytherins DO NOT DATE. Hermione wondered how everything had gotten so complicated, it all began one day in September seven years ago...

**Oh yeah i never actually mentioned anything about Malfoy being abusive you sick people came up with that yourselfs... so anyway im going back in time to explain EVERYTHING and to those who are expecting HARRMIONE (im not really sure what the ship is called) just wait a bit...**


End file.
